


Ducktales

by AMBher93, FalloutDuck



Series: Art to Writing Challenge [2]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22259122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMBher93/pseuds/AMBher93, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalloutDuck/pseuds/FalloutDuck
Summary: Experiments are a must, especially with Gyro Gearloose involved. Hopefully they don't turn out evil this time...
Series: Art to Writing Challenge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588252
Kudos: 7





	Ducktales

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, just letting you know this story is in a series called Art to Writing Challenge, I am the writer and FalloutDuck is the artist. So this story wont always be the one updated. But the series should be updated every Wednesday, if it is not updated on the Wednesday then it will be the following Wednesday.

Starting his day Gyro walks into his lab with a clipboard in his hands writing down a note as he mutters, “A Texas snake robot decoy.” As he started to get excited about his newest idea, he looks up to spot a box on one of the desks with a note stuck to it. Curious, but cautious, Gyro approaches the box to read the note.

_‘Gyro,_

_I found this fossil on my last adventure with the boys._

_Figured you would like to study it. Huey says it could be either a velociraptor or tyrannosaurus as it only has two claws._

_Do **NOT** bring it to life if it will be evil or try to destroy and/or kill anyone and/or anything._

_Scrooge McDuck’_

Now curious Gyro opens the box to find out what the fossil is. All it is, is two claws attached to the forearm surrounded by crumbling rock.

Gyro excitedly calls, “Fenton! Manny!”

With some quiet clops Manny comes in first with Lil Bulb on his right shoulder. Right behind him is Fenton with a mildly concerned look on his face.

With some grand gestures and a massive grin, Gyro exclaims, “We are bringing a fossil back!”

Instantly Fenton’s concern raises as he states, “I don’t think we should do that. It could turn out really bad.”

Manny walks over to the desk the fossil sits on and taps his hoof in a rhythm, “Clop clop clop.”

Curious about what everyone is talking about, Lil Bulb hops down from Manny’s shoulder and walks around the fossil, while Gyro turns to the others to start directing them into building the machine that will extract the DNA from the fossil and put it into an egg in hopes of recreating the life of the extinct creature.

_\- - - - - - - - Time Skip - - - - - - - -_

The completed machine stands tall and proud before them. With two chambers on either side of the control board, in the right chamber on an inbuilt pedestal sits the fossil while in the left chamber sits an unfertilised egg. Gyro stands before the controls, getting ready to hit the button to start the extraction.

Before he can do so, Manny taps his right bottom hoof on the floor, “Clop clop clop clop clop clop.”

Wringing his hands and looking between the two chambers, Fenton says, “I really don’t think we should do this.”

Gyro turns to glares at them and proclaims, “This is a great idea and we have gone through every scenario that we can.”

While Gyro was distracted by the other two Lil Bulb had climb up onto the control board to get a closer look at the fossil. He stretches up on to his tip toes to look and loses his balance. With a whirl of his arms Lil Bulb falls backwards and accidently lands on the button. While he tries to scramble up and of the button, he jams it in.

Loud beeps and a whirl sound as the machine starts the extraction, the power picking up quickly, and it begins to overload.

With a large sigh Gyro mutters, “Except for that one.” Before standing straight and yelling out, “Turn it off!”

Running up to the machine, Fenton starts hitting buttons and pulling levers to try and stop the power building in the machine.

All that is heard of Manny during this time is the quiet clops of his hoofs as he disappears.

A loud blaring alarm starts to sound from the machine, which keeps rising the closer it gets to being fully overloaded. Just as the machine was about to completely overload the power went out in the lab, leaving it shockingly quiet and still.

Quiet clops start to come up behind them and they turn to Manny, he taps his hoofs together, “Clop clop clop clop clop clop clop clop clop.”

Everyone lets out massive sighs of relief, that is until they hear a faint cracking coming from the left chamber of the machine.

Looking between each other with slight worry they all turn to see the egg rocking slightly with it sort of bubbling along the top as if something was trying to come out.

The top finally cracks a bit to show a blue eye staring out at them and two little claws, that match the fossil.

Staring at the baby dinosaur Fenton mutters, “Blathering blatherskite.”

With a crackle, the egg breaks apart as the baby stretches out and tumbles head over tail in the chamber. Shaking itself as it stands on its hind legs, it lets out a quite chirp towards the beings outside.

**Author's Note:**

> If any would like to guess what Manny is saying, then I can post in this section what he actually said in a months time.


End file.
